


Разговорник для охоты за Кольцом Всевластья

by R2R



Series: Middle-earth & Arda short stories [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткий разговорник, необходимый всякому назгулу, отправляющемуся в далёкий неизведанный Шир, чтобы отнять у хоббита Кольцо Всевластья.<br/>Small phrasebook that's nesessary for any Nazgûl going to Shir to take the One Ring from a hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разговорник для охоты за Кольцом Всевластья

  
**Вопросы:**

Где находится Шир?

Как мне найти мистера Бэггинса?

Зачем он продал усадьбу?

Что означают слова "не ваше дело"?

В какую сторону он направлялся?

Где здесь ближайший мост?

Вы уверены, что в это время года переправляться через реку вброд безопасно?

Где я могу купить новую лошадь и чёрный плащ?

 

**Полезные фразы:**

Нет, я ему не родственник.

Нет, я вам не родственник.

Меня не интересует ваше генеалогическое древо.

Говорить "Верзила" невежливо, вы можете называть меня "рунадан".

Я могу вам заплатить.

Пожалуйста, уберите собак.

Я не могу сказать, откуда я прибыл, у меня секретная миссия.

Отворить, именем Мордора!

Паромщик! Паромщик!

Нам нужна гостиница.

Та гостиница, где остановился хоббит мистер Бэггинс из Шира. Это наш друг.

Простите, я плохо вижу днём. Позвольте, моя лошадь посмотрит на это.

Ваш прикроватный коврик испорчен. Мне очень жаль. Я думал, что это мистер Бэггинс.

На этом холме будет наш лагерь.

Простите, но этот холм уже занят.

Пожалуйста, уберите Митрандира.

Мне нужна вода, я желаю погасить себя.

Мистер Бэггинс, наденьте Кольцо, вас не видно.

Пожалуйста, уберите Арагорна.

Мне понадобится новый плащ и моргульский клинок.

Мистер Бэггинс, немедленно остановитесь и отдайте нам Кольцо! Оно не ваше.

Мистер Бэггинс, отдайте Кольцо и отправляйтесь с нами в Мордор. Там вам выдадут новое.

Спасибо, вода уже не нужна.

Мне очень жаль, но я не умею плавать. 


End file.
